Baby Trouble
by Scarlet Angelix
Summary: [Takes place in Little Bundle Of Joy] Rose accidentally turns herself and her friends into babies, having to take care of them is a major hassle more that they can handle. When her magic goes unstable, her brother's worried about more of her magic going out of control and turns their age upside down. But after another spell gone wrong and they're missing, can they find the three?
1. They're A What!

**Baby Trouble**

 **They're a What**

 **Takes place in my "Little Bundle Of Joy". Enjoy.**

"Has anyone seen Luna, Rose _or_ Scarlet?" Lyra yawned as she dragged herself around the arship.

Queen looked at Spade, he shook his head meaning that he doesn't know, she looked at the others and they didn't know as well.

Shadow thought for a while, "Last time I saw them they were in Scar's room doing 'magic business'."

"... and by business means that explosion that happened three minutes ago?" Lyra raised an eyebrow at him, "I'll go check."

She sighed as she walked over to the room door, which she was perplexed because she swore she could hear sounds of children laughing and crashing, _what's going on in there?_ She opened it and gaped.

Three toddlers were in the room, one was with blue hair tied to her right, one with silver hair with twin pigtails and one with pink hair with two buns.

Lyra stood there not knowing of the whole situation, they looked so familiar yet so strange, before she could come up with a logical conclusion, two of the toddlers ran out and knocking everything down in their path, including Queen who was sitting on a chair, "Ahh!"

"What's going on?" Spade raised an eyebrow trying to steer clear of the current situation, but what he saw is not a pretty sight; a toddler Rose jumped onto Shadow who collapsed from the weight, and a _toddler_ Scarlet was basically blowing stuff up with the bomb cards, "what the f***?!"

"... I don't know," Lyra still remained gaping, she shook her head and turned her attention back, "they're kids again?! How?!"

"Much more, how do we turn them back?!" yelled Raven as she spat all her coffee out while looking at her surprised.

This is so out of hand, for one thing, Spade's getting a fever, Shadow was looking all over Rose and pinching himself to make sure this is not a dream, Queen is currently still knocked out cold from shock, and Hachi didn't know what was going on because he was in the top floor garden.

Everyone glanced at Shadow, main reason is because he's the only one except for the three that knows about witches, he carried Rose with his outstretched arms and groaned at them, "I don't know."

Raven bolted into the room they were in, it was a mess, a toddler Luna walked out slowly after she went in. Books were everywhere, video games and the Midnight Crystals were scattered across the floor, she looked at a book that had a blue cover on it and picked it up.

She opened it and yelled, "Rose used a time reverse spell?!"

They instantly responded, "she what?!"

 _Time Reversing - User(s): Time - Reverses an object or anyone's age, may work once three days. In order to work, user must at least master teleportation and open the "Gates of Fate"._

"... this is so bad," sweatdropped Raven. "Do they have their memories?!"

"Uh… who… are you… p-people?" asked Scarlet sitting on the ground trying to speak, which made Queen go all fan mode.

"Aw! You're so cute!" squealed Queen as she scooped her up and cuddled her, "no they don't!"

Raven sweatdropped and tossed the book to Spade, "then we're screwed."

"... how are we going to take care of them?" deadpans Shadow, great way to kill the mood.

"Um…" all of them looked at each other.

* * *

"Why can't Lyra or Raven do it?" Shadow protested.

"They're on a month-long mission!" Spade yelled into his ear, with Rose already on his head messing with his hair, "no! Don't mess it up! Hey!"

"Yes! I get to take care of you!" squealed Queen once again and tickled Scarlet, which she giggled all the way, once she got fed up and started to fuss, everyone backed away knowing that she'll use her magic, but instead she just curled back up on Queen's shoulder.

"By losing her memories, does that mean her magic too…?" asked Spade as he sweatdropped seeing Rose already yawning.

Shadow shrugged, "guess so, Hachi's going to help me on this… geez."

"I just wonder how the others will react," sighed Spade, but unfortunately for him, Scarlet accidently threw Queen's sword at his head, don't ask me how can she do that.

"Oof!" Spade groaned as he rubbed his sore head, Rose noticed it and gave it a few pats, giggling: "D-don't, c-cry, oka- okay?"

"Rose's been very caring since she was a baby, guess she still is," Shadow smirked, and he glanced at Scarlet who won't stop jumping down from Queen's shoulder and running around, "and my guess is Scar's hyperactive."

Queen rolled her eyes and said sarcastically: "How'd you figure? I can't tell, wow."

"And Luna?" asked Spade as he looked around for the blue haired girl, and he saw her sitting on the couch cradling her legs silently gazing out to the sky, her young eyes filled with nothing but sadness, "de… pression much…?"

"No children that young should have depression," stated Queen, who crossed her arms.

"... I need to get back, see you tomorrow?" sighed Spade as he scooped Rose from his head, who was half asleep half awake at the moment.

"Careful with her!" Shadow hissed threatening to throw his umbrella in his face.

* * *

"How am I going to take care of a baby?!" yelled Shadow running a hand through his hair, "Hachi!"

"Ye- who's that?" he asked curiously.

Shadow had a dumbfaulted face once again, "didn't Queen tell you?!"

"Nope," he deadpans and returned his attention back to the baby, "who is that?!"

"I need a moment, find out yourself," with that, he walked away slamming his room door behind him, leaving a confused ten year old and a toddler behind.

"What?"

* * *

When each of them got home, none of them were too enthusiastic about it, especially Queen, Scarlet's hyperactive even as a toddler, she had already fell down from the plane at least a dozen times and used balloon gum to rise back up, to only see Queen almost having a full-on heart attack.

She came up smirking, for a one year old she didn't know exactly what was happening to her, Queen sighed and punched her chest a few times, _deep breaths, deep breaths…_

Holding the joystick that controls the path of the plane was easy enough, but she's been scared so much that it's about to break off it's holder, she glanced down and saw a forest.

"Scarlet… be a good girl and sit down, okay? We're almost here," Queen sighed as she looked at her worriedly.

Scarlet looked at her with curious blue eyes, "h-here…? Wh-where?"

"Our- my house," she answered cooingly, one time she stared at her to make sure she didn't jump off again, another time she focused on not breaking the controls, finally her house came in sight and she landed it slowly.

She knocked the door carrying Scarlet, who was already half asleep from all that exercise in Queen's arms, "Roko! I'm back!"

The door soon opened and a white dog stood there on all fours wagging it's tail, "how did it go?" he asked, then noticed Scarlet in Queen's arms. "Who's that?"

Queen nervously chuckled, "Scarlet…"

"What?" he asked, "did I hear you correctly?"

"Yes, you did," she sweatdropped, "apparently… some spell went wrong, Luna, Rose and Scarlet got turned to babies…"

"But where is Luna and Rose?"

"Rose is with Spade, Luna's with Shadow, I can't take care of her 24/7, so I need your help!"

"... you don't even know how to take care of a baby do you?" he mocked playfully, making Queen fume and chase after him throughout the house.

"Roko! Get back here now!"

* * *

"Uh…" Shadow pondered at Scarlet's airship, since she's with Queen, so he'll have to housesit for a while. "How am I going to take care of a baby…?" he said to himself.

"She's not that young, she can perfectly eat everyday meals, but nothing too spicy or hard," Hachi stated glancing at Luna, who was sitting on the floor looking out to the sky, her expression is like she's holding a lot of dark secrets in herself. "Why is she so… depressed?"

Shadow shrugged, "don't know, does she have depression?" he asked again.

Hachi shook his head, "not likely, she lost her memories and she's somewhat one, yet she acts like a teen that lost everything."

"You're not wrong, but their skills are still intact… they should have magic outbursts at this age…"

"Magic outbursts?"

"Yeah, Rose's magic outburst was when a firecracker went off, she was startled, then the next thing I knew was we were all in midair," he pondered once again, "Luna was a little late, when she was six… but Scarlet only found out when Luna came."

"Oh… uh… you should rest! I'll take care of Luna!" Hachi volunteered, glancing at Luna who just got up walking around, tripping and wobbling all the way, he rushed over to help, but she just shook her head, he was confused, Scarlet and Rose were perfectly capable of running around, but why not Luna?

* * *

"Rose- Dark Eye! Can you help me with this?" Spade yelled as Rose climbed up the couch and fell off, "Rose!"

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes, and here comes the crying sensation, "wahh!"

Ai immediately came out confused, when she saw Rose crying on the ground she didn't need to be told twice, she picked her up and comforted her, "why is Rose a baby…?"

"Two words: time spell," Spade sighed out of relief as she calmed down and yawned, "she's sleepy."

"... do you have a crib for her?" Ai asked, and he shook his head, "I thought so, why would you have a crib? Uh, the couch will do nicely."

Spade sighed again, "I'm so glad I have you, Ai."

"All the time," she smiled as she laid Rose on the soft couch and pulled a blanket over her, "... King."

* * *

 **Yay! I know I'm doing at least three Kaitou Joker stories at once… but it's so fun!**


	2. Deathly Magical Outbursts

**Baby Trouble**

 **Deathly Magical Outbursts**

Okay, so none of them knew exactly how to take care of toddlers, Hachi knows, but he can't simply be at three places at once, it was a mess since that spell.

Well, at least Shadow can't leave Rose alone for three minutes; Spade found out that Luna prefers books more than running around; and Scarlet listens to no one whatsoever, each of them decided it's either taking care of Luna or sending them to a phantom thief daycare.

Eventually after Rose's magic outburst, they've decided to bring them to a daycare, it's more appropriate and safe, considering their lives are so dangerous for babies. Rose's magic outburst happened with Queen.

* * *

"Rose… _please_ just stay put for a second…" Queen whined as she stayed limp on the couch, taking care of her really took a toll on her energy and mental focus. But the pink haired child took no notice as she continued to bring havoc in the house.

Queen thanked her lucky stars that grandpa was on a trip this time, but having Rose is really messing up her schedule, she's dropping down to number 7 on the top phantom thief list… and she hates that more than a anything.

Her assistant Roko, tried to keep Rose down and calm, he's no match for the Holder of Time, even she hasn't unlocked her abilities, her senses and energy were still enhanced by her raw magic.

They two eventually got sick of her crying, they weren't the most patient phantom thieves in the world, Roko accidentally gave Rose a taste of his Sonic Voice, and they instantly regretted it.

She was startled by it, of course, but unexpectedly that her magic went wild, a pink aura surrounded Roko, and he was turned into a _baby_.

"Roko!" Queen yelped and dodged more incoming magic missiles, Rose eventually calmed down and everything was back to normal.

Well, _almost_ everything.

* * *

Now Rose's using magic freely, Scarlet was often amazed and impressed when she uses it, Luna still took no notice and buried her face into more books.

One thing's for sure, it's Shadow's worrying lessened, but soon came back and even worse, Hachi asked him for what's going on, he simply strained himself from panicking: "They're Holders, their outbursts should be coming one after another, now Rose's here, the next should be Luna…"

He didn't have time to worry, for they decided to send them off to phantom care to cut themselves some slack. Shadow's the only one worried for it, Spade had to assure him that their skills and instincts are still intact.

Spade's also worried for Scarlet, her being his first crush and all, he really couldn't get mad at her for long, especially when she's now a baby, he couldn't fight back the thought that she's cute for his liking anymore.

"So… this is the place?" Shadow muttered as they reached a mountain with a well designed villa on it.

Queen shrugged, "guess so."

The airship landed and they walked out, before they even opened the door, the door exploded open itself and it was a mess inside, there was a reception, force fields and all sorts of security stuff in it, "what brings you guys here?"

"Dump?!" Spade gaped while Rose climbed on his head, "you're taking care of a _daycare_?!"

"I had nothing to do," he smiled, "uh… you… 'branched out'?"

It took a while for them to realise it, they spluttered, "n-no! These are our friends… _*as babies*_! Long story, we need to put them here for a few days until we figure things out."

He looked at them confused, "okay…"

* * *

"This place is awesome!" Scarlet's eyes sparkled as she looked at the daycare, it was a phantom thief heaven, Rose followed her and dashed around the place, they pushed Luna to go with them, but she focused on the thick book in her hands, it was a weird sight.

"Yeah…" Luna muttered as she flipped another page, "we're in the phantom care… hope some of the legends will show… yay."

"Yeah! It's so cool right?!" Scarlet squealed, but Luna raised an eyebrow.

"The legends are all dead, except for the Legendary Silver Magician Silver Heart," she explained blankly, "which… is the master of Kaitou Queen, Kaitou Spade and Kaitou Scarlet."

"Kaitou Scarlet? Hey! That's my name!" she huffed and her cheeks grew puffy.

"... and she looks like you," Luna shoved the book into her hands, which the weight squashed her, "coincidence much...?"

"But still, this place is awesome!" Rose squeaked, letting some of her magic loose holding the book up and down.

"I need my book back," Luna yawned and snatched the book out of her magic grip, "yeah, play without me… I'll go finish this book…"

* * *

Soon, Scarlet and Rose were already the top toddlers of the daycare, many other phantom thief toddlers in training tried to challenge them on a mock treasure fight, they lost every single time, and with Rose's magic magis makes every other girl drool out of jealousy.

Luna didn't care whatsoever, she sat in a corner silently reading her book, even Scarlet's magic outburst didn't make her lose focus.

* * *

"You ready?" Scarlet smirked cheekily as she saw her "challenger", their task was to run over a couple of explosives without getting hurt, Rose's healing spell was at bay.

What they didn't know, the boy that challenged them isn't going down without playing dirty, mini bombs were tucked away in his shirt.

"Go!" Rose chirped and the two darted to the finish line, as usual, his speed was no match for her.

He smirked and threw the bombs at her, it was small, but it was powerful enough to kill a person, let alone a toddler like her.

 _BOOM!_

The bombs made contact, and the flooring was all wrecked and into bits, Rose stared in dismay, " _Scar_!"

All the children fled crying, Luna watched it all happen silently, her mouth was ajar, small tear streaks soon fell from her eyes; Rose is losing control of her own magic.

 _Is she gone?_

She desperately used her own magic to clear out the smoke and burst inside trying to look for her friend, inside she found a lime green bubble surrounded her and she was pissed off inside.

"Ahh!" she yelled, the bubble burst and she was in midair, sparks flew off her. She was beyond pissed at the moment. "You're alive!" Rose sighed out of relief as she calmed down slightly and sat on the ground panting, Dump came running in and gaped at the situation.

"What, on, earth."

* * *

It wasn't much more of a mystery, for he called Spade and was notified that Luna's having the next outburst, Shadow's _way_ more worried at this point.

There was no sign of her having an outburst, Rose and Scarlet were startled and their magic came out, but Luna's a different case, she was calm and depressed all the time, how are they going to make her magic burst out?

And she was currently outside reading a book.

"Woi," a group of girls cried out rudely to her and snatched her book away from her, Luna looked up to them blankly.

"What?" she asked.

"Why didn't you challenge Scarlet and Rose?" a girl with a braid asked rather rudely and scoffed, "because you're weak, are you?"

"How did your parents teach you?!" another one scowled, "oh wait, she _doesn't_ have parents! Does she?!"

"Haha! Poor weirdo! No parents no _nothing_! Why did you come here anyway?! Boo hoo!"

"... stop," Luna sniffed; she hated being called an orphan, even if she lost her memories, she knew one fact: she was alone with no parents.

"Look at that! She's crying! You're so pathetic!"

Luna didn't answer, she wiped away her tears and brought out another thick book out of nowhere, not giving those meanies another thought, "whatever…"

"Are you listening to us?!" she yelled and a piercing pain jabbed through Luna's leg, she hissed and threw the book aside, she saw a dagger sticking out of her right leg, blood seeping through.

" _Clover!"_

" _You are no use for us, child!"_

" _No!"_

Those memories… when Clover killed her parents… "no."

"Huh? What did you say?! I can barely hear you! Hahaha!"

She didn't answer, she simply took the dagger out in a swift motion and stood up facing them, "I'm not running anymore, am I?" she said in a soft yet menacing voice, her blue eyes flashing red.

Those bullies are still not backing down, "you're still weak! Parentless! Lonely b****!"

"Say that again," she said calmly. "I dare you."

"You, are, weak," the bully said arrogantly, crossing her arms, "I'm the strongest one here!"

"Hey! Who's the strongest one here?!" Scarlet yelled out not looking outside, so she doesn't know what's going on exactly, she's busy being challenged by other kids.

" _Second_ strongest," she corrected and they all sweatdropped, she got agitated once more and pushed Luna aside near the cliff.

"Stop, it," Luna warned, despite the deep wound on her leg, she was not fazed by it one bit, she held her ground firmly.

"Why should I?!" she laughed, the other girls followed her example sheepishly.

"Hey!" Scarlet and Rose both yelled from the window, "stay away from her!"

The bully not even realising the trouble she's in kept nagging about it, "why? She's just a pushover!"

She nudged Luna again towards the cliff, she didn't even know that the ground ends there, she stepped onto nothing and fell.

"LUNA!" Scarlet and Rose yelled in absolute horror as they watched inside, they tried to break the window get them now but it's hardness was enhanced.

She kept her eyes closed all the time, she gritted her teeth and tears streamed down her face, hating them for what they've did to her.

Those girls following her were just her pawns, they were forced to be her pawns.

One thing burned in her mind as she fell.

Revenge.

"Luna…" Rose fell to her knees, her eyes still locked outside.

That bully was still laughing. Scarlet's eyes burned with hatred and grief.

Tears streamed down their face uncontrollably and broke down into sobs, Ruby, who's working as a teacher here being a gray jedi, she could sense what happened in the staff room. _Grief, hatred, sadness…_

She stayed silent and put down the coffee on the table, "I can't stop this one… sorry… Luna."

* * *

The impact never came, her magic burst out at the last second.

But instead of blue, it was crimson red, her blue irises turned red and her blue hair was outlined red.

A different kind of outburst.

 _Boom._

"Ahh!" she screeched, happily accepting this newfound ability, she levitated herself up to the cliff and gave them her best death glare, her laughing stopped and was replaced by fear.

"Luna!" Rose chirped happily for her friend that she was alive, another fact she's gulping for the power display.

"Sh*t," Scarlet cursed out of amazement and awe.

"What did you say about me parentless again?" she mocked, her voice became double-folded, it didn't ease the tension that her voice was still a child, she didn't answer, " _what did you say_?! I can't hear you!"

Scarlet and Rose both felt their connection with each other, their emotions, their intentions… they're bonding with it each other once more, but Luna's emblem felt dark, Rose took no notice, "pound them to the ground!"

"Go SRL!" Scarlet yelled and Rose looked at her confused, she shrugged, "our team name!"

"... when did you come up with that…?" Rose asked dumbfounded.

"Just.. kinda popped into my mind," she shrugged it off and watched the commotion outside.

Luna scowled herself and her magic was used more, a dark red emblem (use your imagination… I have no idea how to describe it) appeared on the ground near them, he bully took a few steps back seeming that she's so dead.

A red wing stretched out of the emblem followed by a body, a head and claws, a red semi transparent raven came out looking bloodthirsty and a red aura surrounded it, it gave a screech and everyone covered their ears.

Dump and Ruby came out astonished and gaped at the situation, Rose and Scarlet also came out a little worried, Dump sighed, "I guess this is what he means by 'outbursts'."

"Oh the force - Luna!" Ruby gaped, "karrablast this is crazy!" [A Star Wars curse]

"Luna!" Scarlet smiled cheekily at her, "awesome!"

"I know, right?!" she smirked back at her waving her hand at her, the raven also waved its wings, "cool! I can control it!"

"Why can you summon an animal?! And I can't?!" Rose sulked playfully puffing her cheeks.

"Catch up losers!" Luna hissed at the bully, the raven getting closer to her as she backed away in fear, "this is what you deserve!"

* * *

"Hehehehe…" the three snickered playfully as the bully ran away at their sight, they were currently having tea time as everyone wanted to sit with time, but they declined and Luna put up a shield.

"So _how_ did you call that bird?" Rose asked curiously, Luna's hair and eyes turned to normal and more active and playful, "tell me!"

"Hm…" she cocked her head, "I've lost it then… maybe focus your magic and think of 'close friends'-"

"Omigosh it worked!" Scarlet squealed as her own green emblem appeared on the ceiling- wait. What?!

A green wolf came out landing on the shield which Luna winced, and looked at Scarlet loyally, another pink emblem appeared and a dolphin was in midair.

"What…" they said dumbfounded.

* * *

"Dump, you're telling me that Luna and Scarlet were almost _murdered_ , had their outbursts and Luna summoned a human-eating bird," Spade deadpans, "did I get that right?"

"At least they're normal," Shadow shrugged, "but except for the fact that Luna _did_ have a… 'rough' start… any leads on how to change them back?"

"... so far still no, we still have to restore their memories back first," Queen sighed and groaned, "now we're having _twice_ the problem, magic toddlers? We had enough trouble already!"

"Hey! That's the meanie that almost killed me!" Luna shrieked and pointed at the braided girl who gulped.

"Get back here!" Scarlet yelled, their magic all spiking up at once. "That'll show what happens if you mess with SRL!"

"'SRL'?" Luna asked, Rose smiled and shrugged: "She came up with it, team name."

" _Huh? What's this? Where's Joker?"_

" _Hehe… I'm having a cold, I'm controlling Mini Joker! Awesome right?"_

" _Might as well dig my own grave…"_

" _Uh… big brother's been looking forward to compete with Joker."_

"Rose," Luna tapped her shoulder, "you okay? You zoned out there."

"Y-yeah I'm fine," she smiled forcefully, _what was that…?_

"... we're really coming back tomorrow… we have an important heist…" Spade sweatdropped and bashfully scratched his head.

"Sure," Dump nodded.

"What?!" the bully yelled, "no!"

"If you kill other kids I'll send you to the depths of hell!" Luna hissed and used her magic to throw the bully into the house, when the bully knew that their guardians were Spade, Queen and Shadow, she was horrified. Who would've thought that their guardians were the top phantom thieves?

"Why not make her suffer forever?!" Rose huffed.

Scarlet crossed her arms, "nah, might as well make her live in fear forever."

The teens sweatdropped at their conversation, "Shadow…"

"It's… normal when they're young."

"You call that normal," Queen narrowed her eyes.

"I call that insane and deranged," Spade seconded her comment.


	3. High School Chaos

**Baby Trouble**

 **High School Chaos**

It's been three months since the three disappeared, after another one of Rose's outbursts, this time it was magnified to the extreme, for f*ck's sake Ruby had to activate the strongest shield to prevent the whole mountain from exploding with them.

Unfortunately, they disappeared with the explosion, once Queen saw it the first thing that came to her mind is that they're dead, Shadow took at least three hours to explain to her that they teleported and another age spell is used. Spade tried to bury his head into his typewriter to drown out the cries from her, but his walls weren't soundproof, and thus, he made three mental notes to soundproof them the first chance he got.

Hachi gaped when he heard the whole story- for an hour straight, it wasn't a pretty sight when he finally closed his mouth and found flies in it. Ai was a total different story, she panicked even harder than Queen, women's sense right? (Nope, seriously, _no_ )

"Any, sight, of, them?" Queen hissed while slouching, walking into the living room, she was clearly not in a good mood at the meantime.

Spade raised his eyebrow upon her arrival, "you seem desperate." he mused, "and no."

"How can you not be worried about them?" she asked, then said in a mocking tone mimicking Spade: "You seem desperate, blah, blah, blah. How can I not?"

"They're strong," Shadow shrugged, "you know Scarlet, Rose _and_ Luna, they'll be fine. All that's left is to find them."

"But where in the world are they?" she snapped back crossing her arms, they were mentally thanking their lucky stars for Ai to be in another concert, or they'll never stop yapping about it, Lyra and Raven are currently still in their trip, not being notified of their situation.

"I've looked everywhere," said Spade as he poured two cups of tea, one to drink and the other to wash his ears out of Queen's panicking.

"-except for Japan," Shadow deadpans.

* * *

Meanwhile in Jumonji academy… (where Oniyama's daughter Haruka studies)

Three girls sat under a tree on the grass field, they were students there yet they have different uniforms, instead of green jackets and skirts, they wore a brown jacket with a white long sleeved collar shirt with a string bow on their chest.

Their skirt was a brown checkered with yellow lines, one wore long white high heeled boots, one wore leather boots and one wore simple high heels with a bow.

"Serenity… any leads on the quantum formula based on EM=947X+8m?" a silver haired girl with blue glasses asked, a purple scar was run over her right eye, her hair was tied into a ponytail with a blue bow.

The blue haired girl nodded silently, her hair was tied into a high ponytail with a band that consists of three colored crystals, she wore red glasses, "yes… based on the calculations that we did… it should lead to…"

"No, I think it's supposed to be EM _Z_ =947 _Y_ +8 _e_!" the pink haired girl sighed and rubbed her forehead, her hair was tied into a ponytail with puffy hair behind, her "surprising" appearance that she had a bun on her right and left side of her hair.

"... Diana… no, please not again," the silver haired girl whined and threw her book down.

"Jessie," Serenity snapped, "stop whining about it and think, we're way behind our studies."

"You're right…" she sighed and got back up, "but we're still first graders…"

"Yes, and we're 13," Diana clipped the bridge of her nose, "but even so… being the 'Aces' is tiring."

"We never wanted to be the Aces in the first place," Serenity pointed out pointing her finger at her, then opening her palm and a blue emblem formed on her hands, "Raven, help me seek the skies for a red and white airship."

A blue semi transparent bird came out and nodded joyfully, it soon flew away chirping, Jessie narrowed her eyes, "you're still looking for Scarlet?"

"Yeah, she just disappeared, maybe I could find the reason why," she yawned and laid down on her back, shifting into a more comfortable position, "after all, we're dreaming to become phantom thieves ourselves, aren't we?"

"But I don't think that's possible," Diana chuckled.

"Come on, class is starting," Serenity informed them and she darted for the entrance with them following, "race ya'!"

* * *

"Class, today we're having a special guest!" the teacher- Mrs Corey announced, Jessie yawned and called out sarcastically: "Yay, we're _so_ excited."

Roars of laughter called out from everywhere in the class, Jessie, Diana and Serenity currently sat in the behind left together, with Serenity burying herself in books, Diana half asleep and Jessie smirking victoriously.

"Yes, very funny, 'Mrs' Jessie," said Mrs Corey, "we're having the mysterious Spadon King here in our class, this is an author that-"

"Never reveals anything about himself mails his work through _Facebook_ people doesn't even know where he comes from!" Serenity called out, "and he's one of my readers, as well."

"Yes, we know very well, Serenity," Mrs Corey groaned, teaching this class was no hard task, but with three Ace students in it? Kinda.

"Hey!" Haruka yelled, "show some respect for the teacher!"

"And _you_ show some respect for phantom thieves!" Diana yelled at her, "phantom thieves rules!"

"They're just thieves with a poor excuse clouded by greed!" she snapped back.

"Really?! Tell that to your dad!" Jessie yelled, supporting her friend, Haruka narrowed her eyes.

"Have I met you before?"

They laughed not including Serenity, "of course you did! Everyone knows who we are!"

"Calm down, children," a male voice said, and they turned to the door curiously, Spade.

"Ah, you must be Spadon King," Mrs Corey said warmly, giving Serenity goosebumps. _Ewwww._

It was Spade with a normal brown coat, _how can anyone_ _ **not**_ _see that he's Kaitou Spade?!_

"Yes, I am," he smiled and turned to the class, which were all enthusiastic to meet their favourite author, "I am honored to stand here tod-"

"Yea, you sure are," Serenity said absentmindedly cutting him off, "and I'm _so_ honored to meet you, yay me."

"Serenity!" Haruka yelled at her which who didn't even raise her head from her book, she was holding a pen writing something on it. "Mind your words!"

She waved her hand, "yeah, yeah, whatever, I'm missing my deadline by T-minus negative 34 days and seven seconds, shut it and let me write my f*cking book."

"Again with your writing business!" Haruka growled and ran over to her seat snatching her book away from her: "Hey!"

The book and papers all fell to the ground with Serenity giving Karuka the best death glare she's got, her blue irises started to glow red but Jessie and Diana holding her back.

"Goddamn _Oniyama_ , when did I make you mad?" she chuckled darkly and the papers levitated with a blue tinted red mist back to her table, well, almost all of the papers, Spade caught one.

His eyes widen and looked at her in disbelief, " _you're_ Lunamoon?"

She huffed and started to write again, "yes rookie, you really don't believe I'm younger than you can be more famous than you huh?"

Sarcasm at it's best.

Yay her.

She continued, "you're here to inspire us… or just stare at me?" she scoffed, then shook her head, "oh my god I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to say all that- just…"

"Yeah yeah, I understand," he muttered, _she really reminds me of Luna…_ He glanced at the three and gaped, _they look exactly like my friends._

"You're serious about it?!" Haruka gasped with Mrs Corey, Jessie spoke up: "Don't underestimate us, we'll beat you anytime-"

"-Kaitou Spade," Diana continued and the two were smirking at him, he gaped and spluttered: "Heh… you can't even-"

"The hair," Serenity muttered, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "how does anyone _not_ see that? It's too flashy, way too attracting-attention, and the _mohawk_?!"

"How- fine," he groaned.

"What?! You're _so_ under arrest!" Haruka yelled.

"We dare you to!" Diana, Jessie and Serenity all yelled at her face, "phantom thieves are _way_ better that detectives!"

"Nuh-uh!" Haruka's friends all stood up in her defense. "Phantom thieves are just burglars!"

Jessie scoffed and turned her chair around, "it's so boring to fight with losers like you."

"Jessie!" Mrs Corey scowled, "you will not call your classmates names like that!" to her surprise they laughed half heartedly.

"Don't worry Mrs C, we're friends, and this is our daily-arguing-for-which-occupation-is-better routine!" Haruka smiled and went back to glare at them, continuing: "Phantom thieves are so overrated!"

"Tell that to your dad for me, 'sweetie'," Diana mocked and mimicked her, "detectives are so overrated!"

"Ooh!" their side of students laughed, and ignored Spade completely, much to his dismay.

"I'm so being ignored," he facepalmed and groaned, "what am I doing here again?"

Diana crept next to him not making a sound, which is a hundred percent creepy in so many levels, damn, her stealth level is too high for a teen, "okay… have I met you before?"

"And you look like one of my missing friends," he said back, "her name is Rose…"

"You mean Kaitou Rose?" she rolled her eyes searching for a logical explanation, "oh yeah, people say that I look like her alot, actually, me and my sisters look like all the famous phantom thieves, creepy, huh? Serenity looks like Kaitou Nyx and Jessie looks like Kaitou Scarlet."

Spade raised an eyebrow, "Sisters? You… three don't look anything alike _*well Shadow and Rose look nothing alike either*_."

"Oh, not blood sisters," she smiled and turned to them, "more like, uh, friend-sisters of some sort."

"Hey Di'! Don't forget that Kaitou Spade will send an advance notice tomorrow!" Serenity called out smirking.

"Wait, how did _you_ know?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Maths, every time you sent an advance notice is on a regular basis, it's … and thus you will be approximately striking tomorrow in Japan," Jessie answered adjusting her glasses, "it's not hard to calculate."

Everyone in the room glanced at them in disbelief, Haruka's jaw dropped, "then you could've skipped whole grades! What are you doing here in the top class of junior 1?!"

"Nah, I'd rather have a report card that isn't two pages long," she smirked and continued back on her book muttering, "now if you'll excuse me I have two more sentences to write."

"Besides we all are a fan of _Lunamoon_ are we?" Jessie joked slouching back on her chair.

"Uh… this is interesting…" Spade sweatdropped, "I guess I'll be going…"

"Uh, yes, thank you… Spadon King…"

* * *

" _Hey, do you two feel like he's familiar to us? He felt like a brother to me, which I've spent years with. Yet I have never met him before."_


	4. Corrupted Gold

**Baby Trouble**

 **Corrupted Gold**

The museum of Kaneari was quite packed today, and he was delighted, no one would want to go there mainly because of him. Jessie, Serenity and Diana's class were going on a field trip there that they dreaded in their wildest dreams.

 _Well, Spade's bound to show up_ , Serenity rolled her eyes as both of her hands held a book in front of her chest, she didn't waste time to admire the artifacts, she rather spend time yapping away chemistry formulas with Jessie and Diana. They looked like they have the same idea as well.

"Any chances of us falling asleep standing up?" Jessie asked, clearly annoyed at the moment, the two nodded simultaneously, Diana smirked, "an approximate of 93% chance."

"And the 7%?" she yawned again.

"Of us bailing out before 3 in the afternoon," Serenity groaned scratching her head, "I'm taking the 7% chance! I'm bailing while we get the chance!"

They groaned altogether, they dragged their legs to the group slowly, they cursed that themselves they didn't bring sunglasses beforehand to prevent them from seeing the tacky photos of Kaneari.

Serenity scanned the surroundings, she overheard a couple of guards talking with Kaneari thanks to her enhanced magic vision.

" _So that wretched bastard phantom thief Spade sent an advance notice huh?"_

" _Yes, sir, this was sent here just now, and he stated he will arrive later, what about the students?"_

" _What about them? We'll humiliate him in front of them! Let them know that he's going down! Children are the best way of transporting information like these!"_

 _What the hell are they doing?!_ She thought sweatdropping, "hey Diana, Jessie, Spade actually sent a notice here… he's striking later."

They gaped at her, "are you kidding?"

"Nope, I've just hacked into the computers with a little help," she smirked, "so we'll know if anyone enters or out…" she rolled her eyes in thought, her brows closed, "that Kaneari's also onto the phantomess's(Scarlet, Rose, Luna) disappearance."

"Why is he searching for them anyway?" Jessie asked confused, Luna eyed her and a flurry of information came to her mind, she nodded back and started to decipher the information, "the phantomess's are the Holders of balance, time and fate, Kaneari wants them to get rid of the phantom thieves once and for all, deleting them one by one… by using the Holder of balance."

"And by using the balance… he can bend the world to his will…" Diana muttered, "but how on earth is he going to find them? We've been searching for them but no avail! It's like… they vanished from the face of the earth…"

"Oh! The memories about you using your abilities in front of Spade and the whole class?" Jessie asked worriedly, she shrugged it off, "You know me, I hate leaving loose ends, I've already done it," she smirked confidently as she adjusted her glasses, "now we have to stop him or it's goodbye-our-life-long-dream!"

"What's the plan?" Diana smirked.

She crossed her hips and smirked, "here's the plan…"

* * *

" _This_ is a plan?" Serenity snapped while running from guards chasing them, "and _you_ brought your gear?! What?! Why?!"

"Hey, a phantom's gotta be prepared at anytime, it's called professional thieving," she rolled her eyes, she stopped on her running and pulled out a deck of cards with her right hand with her index finger and the middle finger, they laid out slowly on the two fingers, "Purify."

The silver cards flashed white, not only blinding the guards but also wiping any memories of them, they took the chance to bolt out a random door.

The door opened with a bang and the room inside was dark, _great, just, great._ Luna rolled her eyes as she slammed the door behind them, they panted for air as they tried to remain silent.

Jessie got up and looked around the place, _why does this place seem familiar?_ A vision came to her.

" _Wow, how can you say something so embarrassing like 'Bloody Rain' or Bloody Carnival'?"_

" _E-eh?"_

" _D-don't tease big brother like that! He... intimidated the dark but cool heros from the tv, and he only drinks black coffee to ensure he lives in total darkness!"_

" _Rose…!"_

"Jessie!" Diana snapped her out of her trance, "someone's here… we're not alone…"

"God when you put it like that…" Serenity shivered, "seriously, there's another person in this room."

"How'd you find out?" she whispered, keeping her voice down in the dark room.

"Enhanced senses, remember…" she pointed out, "should we split up? We can take care of ourselves, uh… see you in a few," with that she swiftly ran to the other side of the room, "careful, there are traps anywhere that's everywhere."

"Whatever…" Rose yawned, "wait… my pony tail's loose… I'm just going to retie it, go on, I'll be fine…"

Define "fine", the alarms blared off when she was tidying her hair, "Jessie…"

"It wasn't me," she protested while walking back, "I was thinking about how Spade is going to arrive. And… he's here. Tuh-duh!"

Serenity slow clapped out of sarcasm, as any teen would, "yay. You've just gave us away." Jessie rolled her eyes in response.

"Who's there?" Spade asked cautiously, as he soon saw the three, he gaped, "oh it's you three again." they raised their eyebrows as Diana spoke up, "not very subtle, are you?"

The door suddenly burst open, "freeze! Phantom thieves!" yelled the leader of the guards, Jessie gulped, "uh, are me and my sisters under arrest too?"

"Jess!" they both yelled at the silver haired girl, "do you _want_ to get arrested so bad?!"

"What are you three doing here?!" asked Kaneari pointing at them, Serenity practically burst her head trying to think of an excuse.

She came up with the most shitty excuse that was ever created, "w-we… we got lost trying to look for the toilet!" Diana and Jessie instantly sweatdropped while glancing at her.

" _For an Ace student, you sure can come up with_ _ **the**_ _most legit excuses,"_ said Jessie sarcastically telepathically.

"A-and we wanted to admire those… _spectacular_ photos… of you!" she continued gagging a little, as expected Kaneari beamed.

"Oh, really? Why didn't you say so?" he gleamed, they gagged mentally, the class arrived in time to start puking, "guards! Blast holes into that bastard thief Kaitou Spade now!"

"S-sir, in front of the childre-"

"Just do as I say! Bring those three lovely girls back to their group!" he roared, Serenity hissed as Diana and Jessie got pushed back to the group, despite their struggling, she refused to move and stood right in front of Spade.

"If you want him you'll have to go through me," she hissed sternly and menacingly, there was an invisible force in those agitated voice which made you had no choice to obey.

"Child, stop playing around!" Kaneari warned, "you have so much to live for!"

She snorted, "yeah, really? I'm a fucking orphan, I lost my memories of my childhood, I have no one to live for," she rolled her eyes, "but I'll die! If that stops you from ever looking for the three Holders ever again!"

He was taken aback, "and how do you know that?"

Serenity glanced at Diana and Jessie before she nodded, "you wanted to use the missing phantomess's power to take control of the balance so you could get rid of the phantoms once and for all, am I wrong? Mr Kaneari?"

"Y-you…" he growled.

"Serenity, do you know what you're doing?!" Spade gulped, putting a hand on her shoulder, "life is-"

"Life is the most valuable treasure of all, one can't simply throw it away…" Jessie muttered, and he caught wind of it.

"How did you know that?" he raised an eyebrow, _if I'm not wrong, they are the Holders after the age spell… did she say Kaneari's after them?!_

"Don't know… just popped into my mind," she shrugged.

"Fire now!" Kaneari roared, the guards have no choice to obey.

"Ahh!" everyone yelled in horror as the bullets were about to pierce Serenity and Spade's body, they closed their eyes, Diana and Jessie looked beyond worried, Jessie couldn't take the stress and last minute she jumped in.

"Jess!" Diana squealed.

Screams were heard, no one dared to open their eyes, well Spade did and his eyes almost exploded.

He was… _okay?!_ How on earth did he live, through, _that?!_

He looked further more, and saw Serenity looking at him and Jessie out of relief, he almost fainted when he saw her irises were glowing a blue color, holding a rotating blue emblem of a moon in front of them, the bullets hit the emblem but never passing through.

"Jessie, why'd you do that?" she narrowed her eyes, "you know I am capable of protecting myself from any shit like this… plus we know that _bird_ guy is evil… so you owe me one."

"That's the Holder of Balance!" Kaneari yelled, "cease fire! Cease your fire you dumbheads!"

The gunfire stopped, the class already ran out, except for Diana, she was utterly confused at what he just said, "what… did you just say again?" she asked, " _I'm_ the Holder? Nah."

Spade put a hand on her shoulder again, she looked up to him, he said, "hate to say it… but he's right. You _are_ the Holder of Balance." he sighed for a while, "Luna, Rose, Scarlet, I've finally found you."

Diana shook her head to clear her mind, "what are you saying?" she asked.

"You three are the missing Holders and phantomess," he deadpans, looking at their dumbfounded faces, "I know this may seem crazy, but it's true… first we have to get out of here…"

"..." they didn't speak a word, mainly because their minds were blown. Them? Holders? Holders- like in people who keep the world intact? "Er-er-er-er…"

"Capture those three!" Kaneari yelled, snapping them out of their shock, guards surrounded them soon, Serenity's face paled, "Jessie… Diana get out of here _now_! I'll have to take care of some 'business'." she smirked insanely cracking her knuckles.

They know that once she has that expression that the person she's going against is bound to have at least a dozen skull fractures, they nodded and teleported out, leaving Serenity alone being surrounded by guards.

"Child, we do not want to hurt you, just come with us," a guard said.

She lowered her head, her eyes covered by her bangs, the book in her hand dropped and the pages flew out. Her head slowly lifted as red danced around her blue irises, she smirked holding the lazy-eye-expression, the red soon took over the blue and a red glow emitted from her eyes, "you want to play…?" she asked softly, a red emblem formed around her footing rotating. "Let's play!"

* * *

"You're okay by leaving your friend?" Spade asked a little lightheaded from the all too familiar teleporting, "she's outnumbered, even as a Holder her magic _will_ slowly die down. And if your magic-"

"-if our magic is too depleted we'll die, we know," Diana rolled her eyes, "don't worry, Serenity has more power than us two combined."

"... so I'll have to call you by your new names, huh?" he asked sighing.

"Nah! Call me Scarlet anytime you want! I've always looked out to her!" she smirked, "... just only I looked up to myself… hehe…"

"Oh yeah, what's the only part we haven't covered yet?" Diana blinked her eyes, "is it…"

"Oh _no_!" she yelled, "the only vulnerable part of us is the Kairos Crystals! We haven't mastered how to counter it yet… and Kaneari's known for using oddly magical against any threats against him…"

Spade didn't have to be told twice, he darted back inside, "stay here."

The two Holders nodded at each other, no one stops them from doing anything, why start now?

"Rose, what's the plan?" she smirked, and the pink haired girl smirked back.

"Tell the world," she replied, "about Kaneari."

* * *

Spade was too late; he couldn't stop them from using any witch's only weakness- the damned Kairos Crystals, from pinning her down. _Why did it have to be that?_ He groaned mentally as he still kept his legs going to reach the room where most of the screams originated. They slowly died down with a twisted cackle followed.

 _Fuck_. he hissed mentally as he hit a barrier, right in his nose, _my nose!_

And his phone rang in the worst time possible, using his now flat voice, he answered quickly, "hello?"

" _Spade, did you watch the news?! They're back!"_ Queen squealed, " _where are you?! Did you find them?! How old are they?! Did they get their memories back?! Whe-"_

"Queen!" he snapped, Queen froze at the other end, he rarely yells at them but this was an exception, "Luna's in danger with Kaneari, I… it's… too late." before Queen called, he hit the blue barrier with everything he's got, yet it didn't waver or how any signs of it weakening.

He vaguely saw a three crystal object was forcefully attached to her forehead, he paled as he recognised it as the Kairos Crystals. _But how…?! Shadow and Scarlet destroyed it years ago!_ Spade yelled out her name multiple times, pounded on the barrier but it was still no use, Serenity- Luna collapsed when a blue mist surrounded her and was absorbed by the Staff of Kairos.

 _How the hell is it here?!_ The thought of almost dying back then gave him the creeps, looking at that now only awoken those nightmares, he hung up the phone slowly and slid it back into his pocket.

"Spade!" he turned to see the owner of the voice, it was Rose and Scarlet running up to him, well they could teleport, but they didn't want to risk drugs there, "what happened?!"

"T-the Staff of Kairos… it's back," he stammered, then the fact came to him that they still haven't got their memories back… well, it's better this way anyway.

"Oh, you mean the staff that controls witches?" Rose gulped, "we're royally screwed, if Kaneari gets hold of her then me and Rose is in _serious_ danger."

"Then...:" he bit his lip solemnly, "... we have to save her before he can even get ahold of her power." he turned to the worried two, "you have your memories back…?"

They shook their heads simultaneously, but it was Scarlet who spoke up, "I'm… afraid not… we had visions… I thought I was having hallucinations, turns out to be past memories. And you confirmed it by finding us."

The stayed silent, none of them really wanted to talk anyway, any subject are bound to lead to the incident that happened today. That made him see Kaneari in a whole new light, a different side of him. One that will change his life forever.

"... so, tell me something," Scarlet held her head in disbelief, "is… Shadow my… fiance?"

"... what did you say?" he gaped, "and how did you figure?"

"It was on the news, 'Scarlet and Shadow Joker in a relationship'," Rose shrugged, still trying to take in all the information that Spade just told them, it felt like her head was about to explode, "I mean… why Shadow? He's… kinda creepy-looking…"

He pondered, _how am I going to tell her that he's her twin brother?_ Makes sense, for they don't look anything alike. Anime logic? No, how can he tell that the probably-the-most-creepiest-phantom-in-phantom-history phantom is her brother? She'd probably freak out for at least an hour and freak out for another.

"Fineee…" he rolled his eyes in search for a logical explanation. _Goddamn! How am I going tell her that shit?! Shadow's going to kill me if I don't bring his fucking sister back, even if I did like this, she'd probably freak out and he's going to blame this on me. Fuck everything that's anything!_ "That…"

 _Ai and Queen's going to freak out even more, and how am I going to tell them that they don't have their fucking memories and they're middle school students? And_ _ **how**_ _am I telling them that Luna's being controlled by Kaneari?!_ He was in a mental tug-of-war at this point.

"You okay?" Scarlet raised an eyebrow at his trance, "you zoned out for a second there."

He snapped back to reality instantly, he stammered, "o-oh, y-yeah, what did you say?"

"We were asking about the other 'memories', who's that… 'Yawning Jerk'?" asked Rose out of curiosity, that question gave him the chills.

"... he's… uh…" he sweatdropped slightly, _should I tell them?!_ "How do I put that…?"

"It's okay if you feel uncomfortable from telling it, we probably don't want to know if you don't want to know." Scarlet crossed her arms at her chest, "plus, we've always wanted to meet you! To think that we are your best friends all along!"

"Oh… about that…" he stammered, "fuck."

* * *

" _Now, what should I do with this Holder indeed? Hmm?"_

* * *

 **Okay, guys, I'm sorry for not updating in awhile, I've been focusing on my other newest fanfiction - PokeHigh. I'm planning to discontinue that one, mainly because of the harsh reviews I've been receiving on it.**

 **I'm not sure if I want to do that, though…**

 **-Nyxn out, brought to you by shadows in your heart-**

 _ **Nyxn Shadows.**_


End file.
